


擦玻璃

by baroque_todd



Series: 帝二世 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 双性搞黄
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroque_todd/pseuds/baroque_todd
Summary: 双性双性双性大量喷汁 低俗描写 不喜请不要下拉！猎奇被雷的姑娘我先说一声抱歉！感到不适请立刻退出别犹豫！好聚好散爱大家！





	1. 擦玻璃·上

埃尔梅罗二世站在那里，可以算得上他在自己办公室里最手足无措的一回，伊斯坎达尔哄他把领带解开，他就真的解开了，不但摘了领带，连西装外套都脱下来挂在椅背上。西裤拉开一半，好让情人把宽阔大手探进去，隔着棉质内裤拨弄两瓣肉嘟嘟的阴唇，蜜液渗出来，伊斯坎达尔的手指都被打湿了。  
他想说点什么——不要在这里，窗帘还没有拉，房门没有锁，桌上的工作也没有做完，就着眼下的姿势被人抱在怀里把玩，再离窗边近一些，从楼下走过的人就都能看见他被自己打定主意要侍奉的那位王用两个手指插到汁水横流。  
可是女穴里浸透布料，把对方粗大指节绞地死紧，阴蒂涨硬，隔着底裤也能摸出轮廓，伊斯坎达尔用拇指和食指刮搔那粒肿胀的软肉，时钟塔教授所有求饶和反抗的话都变成哆嗦个不停的呻吟。  
埃尔梅罗二世几乎整个贴在情人胸膛里，来自马其顿的君王方才实体化，还穿着那一身皮革甲胄，男人周身热度透过衬衫和贴身背心辐射过来，比下流魔药还要催情助兴，埃尔梅罗二世双手撑在他肌肉虬结的小臂上，下身又酸又涨，遭受粗鲁的揉捏，忍不住沁出一点眼泪。  
衬衫也在爱抚中被揉乱了，透明扣子都解开，背心拉上来叼在嘴里咬住，露出贴有创可贴的单薄乳肉。上午有一堂大课要上，情非得已，埃尔梅罗二世只能用这种办法堵住不断泌乳的奶孔，以免在课上被学生看出端倪，伊斯坎达尔的手伸过来揭开了左侧的创可贴，捏住浅褐色乳头把它揉搓成柱状，顶头小孔在技巧性按压里随主人呼吸快速张合，乖巧地吐出一股奶水。  
“……呜！”  
腥甜奶味充斥鼻腔，伊斯坎达尔的揉搓越来越用力，乳头被揉地肿大充血，汩汩流水，埃尔梅罗二世哀叫出声，下身泥泞的部位也涌出热液，上下两处一道湿透。常年饥渴的身体在情人手里食髓知味地痒起来，若不是一墙之隔的地方还传来学生嬉笑喧哗的声音，他也许已经软成一滩水。  
“伊斯坎达尔，伊斯坎达尔，轻点，哈……嗯……”  
人软软地呻吟，阴唇把湿透了的布料又吃进去一节，微弱电流从阴蒂窜到穴心，两片肉把操弄自己的两根手指吸地更紧了。  
这个教书匠也不明白事情为什么会变成现在的局面，被强抱在曾经的从者怀里抚摸，本来不该流出乳汁的地方也被生生干出了水，学生们还不知道自己衣冠端正的教授是这样淫荡的尤物，下身前后生着两张同样嫩滑紧致的骚穴，肥厚阴唇一张一合，随时期待着被男人使用。伊斯坎达尔倒觉得不错，要过他两次以后就更喜欢了，从者体力过人，次次都把master操地两腿淌满淫水，爽到昏厥过去为止。  
做着这样恬不知耻的事，伊斯坎达尔还要吻他，从鬓角舔吮皮肉，一路亲下来，叼着埃尔梅罗二世耳廓用牙齿磨蹭，舌头伸进耳孔搅动，水声粗重淫靡地响。  
“Rider，不要弄……哈……呜……不行……回去……”  
从者在捻动已经完全湿透的内裤，搓成一条绳状，勒进青年泛水光的深红色女穴里，勾出埃尔梅罗二世更加难耐的呻吟。伊斯坎达尔把他向上送了一些，手臂从人腿弯下穿过，以把尿的姿势抱住怀中的master，向这间办公室唯一的那面落地窗走去。  
布料摩擦女穴，刺激地人连后穴都跟着喷出淫水，埃尔梅罗二世哽咽着喘息，半晌以后才反应过来自己被以何等羞耻的姿势抱到了窗前。  
“——Rider！”  
他奋力尖叫着挣扎起来，双腿在男人臂弯里踢蹬，徒劳无功地想要脱出伊斯坎达尔的桎梏。窗外就是时钟塔的主教学楼，学生穿行在回廊之中，只要抬头就能看见一场活春宫。  
而他的从者拨开沾满骚水的浅色布料，重新将两个指头插进了埃尔梅罗二世鼓胀湿热的阴道里。  
“……啊，啊……！”  
粗砺带茧的指头在穴里抠挖，把阴唇撑到极限，前后滑动着抚摸，擦过阴蒂的时候用力按压下去。  
“余觉得这里就很不错，怎么，不愿意被余临幸吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔的阴茎顶了上来，比常规尺寸肿上两倍的龟头抵在湿滑臀缝里滑动，腥臊的男性体味充斥埃尔梅罗二世鼻腔，他痛苦地紧闭双眼，唇齿哆嗦，几次挣扎后终于挤出了话：  
“……呃……你…………怎么可能愿意……啊！””  
人呻吟着扭动腰肢，同他说的不同，这具多年来无人触碰的饥渴身体已经先行一步倒戈，烂熟柔软的两瓣臀忍不住夹着上下蹭弄那根肉柱，把新鲜汁水涂满经络纵横的粗长性器。  
“还以为小子你已经长大了……没想到还是这么不坦率。”  
他的王居然因此笑起来，接着几乎粗暴地掰开青年长腿，把人整个按在了冰冷玻璃窗上。  
臀缝里夹着伊斯坎达尔的阴茎，双腿都挂在对方臂弯里，埃尔梅罗二世尖叫出声，几乎听见女穴和窗玻璃接触时一声黏腻淫荡的水响，乳尖被刺激地挺立，他双手徒劳扒着毫无着力点的光滑玻璃抠动——如果有学生从外面走过，就能看见教授赤身裸体趴在窗前挨操，粉嫩肿大的乳头被挤压地深深陷入乳晕，并不算丰满的身子下却藏着肥美阴唇，被撑开了贴在玻璃上，连其中颤动吮吸着空气的骚肉都能瞧的一清二楚。情人壮硕阴茎挤在臀缝里，并没有直接插入，情液流地更快了，一股股浇在烙铁似滚烫的肉棒上，把那根东西搞得油光水滑。  
尽管无法从内心接受，可埃尔梅罗二世就是这样渴望着被调教，从强制性爱中和君主的支配里得到极大满足，也许人确实就是天生用以侍候伊斯坎达尔的东西——  
人一时间被如此背德放浪的淫态逼上了高潮，双眼难以抑制地睁大，泪水迷蒙，下身热流乱窜，整根阴茎都贴在透明窗面上挤压，菇头涨地发疼，体液失禁一样从那张贴合玻璃的骚穴里喷出，滋在落地窗上慢慢向下流淌——畸形的身体不堪欲望，他为此潮吹，而伊斯坎达尔几乎立刻就将阴茎插进了人颤抖个不停地阴道里。  
男人大开大合地操他，肉柱破开嫩肉一层层推挤进去，埃尔梅罗二世发出压抑在嗓子里不堪的呻吟，身体谄媚地吮吸阴茎，他整个人上半身都紧紧贴着透明玻璃，下半身落在伊斯坎达尔怀中，靠身体连接处支撑着才没滑落下去，男人的性器进的很深，几次抵在里侧肥厚肉壁上，蹭过子宫口把人逼地溢出眼泪。  
埃尔梅罗二世喘息着，口水止不住从嘴角流下，他大脑沸腾，滚烫到过载边缘，几乎传出嗡鸣声，人在失神中忍不住伸出舌头舔舐眼前冰冷窗面以求降温，唾液在玻璃上留下一道道淫荡水痕，伊斯坎达尔每操进来一次，他就跟着颠簸一次，几次蹭在湿漉漉的玻璃上，糊地满脸都是唾液，那下流模样宛如娼妓。  
“…………王，王，别在这里……”  
情欲吞没最后理智以前，埃尔梅罗二世向他的君主求饶，纤瘦手臂向后摸索着扶在伊斯坎达尔胸口，他竭力吞咽口水，在阴唇一次次被打开又合拢的清晰水声里做最后聊胜于无的努力：  
“啊……嗯……换个地方……呜！嗯……公寓，呃，楼道……厕所……教室……哈，呃，随你开心……就……”  
阴茎磨着穴道摇晃，缓慢抽出的时候带着一股淫水落在地上，这个人下身止不住痉挛，被打开任人宰割的肌肉酸胀不堪，埃尔梅罗二世咬着牙缓了半晌，还是带上了哭腔：  
“就是……别在这儿。”  
学生从窗下走过，正是下课的时候，校园人流密集，赶着进教学楼的和下课了的魔术师见习生拥挤在回廊里，那里面大概也混着现代魔术科的学生，学部长放着公事不办，和自己的英灵在这样暴露的环境中做爱，如果叫人知道了——  
伊斯坎达尔的阴茎更用力地顶到深处，在埃尔梅罗二世即将呻吟出声的时候，两根粗糙指头按在他后穴上揉搓，之后一道并拢插进已经因为欲望而小幅度张合着的后庭。  
那一声呻吟在喉咙里哽咽半晌终于成了淫叫，时钟塔现代魔术科的学部长先生睁大眼睛，无法接受自己被摁在玻璃窗上同时干操前后两张嘴的事实，可无论如何他都得接受——伊斯坎达尔的柱头已经卡在子宫口了，男人并不急着动作，反而从两瓣阴唇上刮走淫水，充当润滑扩张起紧窄高热的后穴，指节粗大，呈剪刀状岔开在骚穴里翻搅，龟头因为快感而充血膨大，被宫口紧紧咬着不肯松口，君王便抱着怀里青年人慢慢摇晃着，使肉棒在那张嘴里轻微画圈。  
连后穴也被开发，埃尔梅罗二世只能疲倦地合上了眼睛，被强行撑开的宫口涨到疼痛，又带来意想之外的满足感，女穴几乎被操成君王黑红性器的形状，凸出在柱身上肉棱似的青筋都能一一贴合。他不由自主扭动屁股跟着伊斯坎达尔摇晃的节奏磨蹭，快感时强时弱，一阵一阵涌入四肢，挺翘着抵在玻璃上的阴茎也已经硬的发疼，腺液吐在窗户上留下比唾液痕迹还淫秽的印子。君主的手指在后穴里摸索个不停，这个人十年前就摸透了他的敏感处，眼下却装作初来乍到，在不相干的地方乱揉，几次不小心擦过那块骚肉，把埃尔梅罗二世弄得腰里酸软地受不住，下意识夹紧了下面两张小口。  
伊斯坎达尔好像很快感受到他的紧张，男人低声发笑，抱着御主的那只手慢慢放下来，使人双腿接触地面，颤巍巍站好。脚趾传来血液流通受阻的疼痛酸麻，两腿也因为被操弄而使不上劲，埃尔梅罗二世险些软倒，插在两张穴里的手指和阴茎倒成了支撑，他低喘一声，沾着淫水和汗渍的双手好不容易扶稳玻璃，下面却把从者的东西吃的更深了。阴茎头部彻底卡入宫口，被完全撑开的错觉让人抖个不停，伊斯坎达尔的性器太长了，几乎无法齐根没入，仍露在外面的部分磨蹭阴蒂，肉粒被蹂躏到红肿，后穴里酥酥痒痒地等待手指压上极点，青年人忍不住又挤出一股淫水，濡湿体内肉柱，更温顺地伺候着挤压。  
“rider……rider……呃——！”  
埃尔梅罗二世小声呻吟，在被掐住阴蒂的时候语调忽然拔高，泪水也溢出眼眶。随时会被发现的恐惧感掺杂点燃全身的欲望，他好像忽然回到十年以前，像那个青涩的，刚刚被从者教导着接纳自己畸态身体的少年一样气得哭了出来：  
“……快给我！”


	2. 擦玻璃·下

这个做老师的尚记得，十九岁的自己也是这么被从者抱在怀里交换魔力，伊斯坎达尔用手指剥开小孩子下身微微裂开口子的濡湿肉缝，含笑哄他——这样的身体有什么好羞耻的，它不过长成了它应当长成的样子，很可爱。  
韦伯·维尔维特眼泪婆娑，一张脸为从者的夸奖臊红，英灵的指头覆有厚茧，小孩子在粗鲁情色的触弄里软了腰，小口小口把那根手指吃进去，硬而粗糙的事物在身体里开拓，摩挲幼嫩内壁，把青涩果子催熟，沁出腥臊淫荡的汁。  
他就是这么被伊斯坎达尔操开了的，身体在从者技巧性挑逗里软化，汁水淋漓。欲望难以排解，失去对方的十余年里埃尔梅罗二世用手指和性玩具捱着，夜半十分还会想起从者滚烫的怀抱并为之发情。  
他的哭叫求饶除了更激起对方兽欲以外于事无补，从者低声笑着抚摸私处，粗糙指腹从高高肿起的阴唇上擦过，把小阴唇里那颗肉粒剥出来反揉搓，淫水汩汩分泌，却被尺寸过人的滚烫肉柱堵死在穴里，男人的动作越发磨人，缓慢拖拉，小幅度抽插里半晌才能带出一股汁液。后穴也被扩张到足以插入的地步，伊斯坎达尔的中指几次碾在敏感带上，前后穴快感交替，把埃尔梅罗二世折磨地淫态毕露。他大口喘息，唾液溢出双唇，胸口上两粒奶头鼓胀着，乳孔张合，小股小股地淌出奶水，都滴落在那面落地窗上。  
奶腥味四溢，伊斯坎达尔捏住左边那颗鼓鼓的肉粒，用拇指指甲掐住顶端，其余指头则反复揉搓乳肉。酸痛汇聚在奶孔周围，慢慢朝周边扩散，另一边的奶头已经忍不住断断续续喷出成股的白汁，下体给粗壮黑红色的性器填满，肉嘟嘟的阴唇无力反抗着被拉开到最大，埃尔梅罗二世努力咬紧牙关，开始尚发出隐忍呜咽，后来就只能一声接一声浪叫，没有被触碰的阴茎抽搐着变的更硬，压在已经染有体温的玻璃上涨得酸痛。  
“等等余。”  
从者这样说：“再夹紧点儿，余让你前后一起高潮。”  
耳根触到什么潮湿火热的东西，伊斯坎达尔又在舔他了，舌头蛇一样爬过细嫩敏感的肌肤。男人把并不厚的耳垂含进嘴里吮吸，舌尖搔刮耳孔，甚至深深插入耳洞舔弄，埃尔梅罗二世下身被捣弄着，阳具硕大的顶部整个捅进去，湿透黏糊的阴道箍住它，青筋突出，突突地跳动，把宫口挤开，之后就着那个姿势摇晃。  
英灵实在高大的过头，现代魔术科学部长被他强硬按在玻璃上干操，难以挣脱凌辱，眼泪不住滴落，和汗水混杂着落在窗户表面上，把眼前打地模糊一团。  
子宫口被撑开成龟头的形状，阴茎一次次进得深的不能再深，酸涩藏在纯粹的快感里不住翻滚。埃尔梅罗二世双腿打颤，几次要顺着玻璃滑下去又被揽住，他摇着头再一次求饶，嗓子完全哑了：  
“伊斯坎达尔……伊斯坎达尔，好涨，出去……唔！”  
话到一半被挤成尖叫，那根把他女穴插得无法合拢的东西真的拔出去了，后穴的指头也向后撤，扶着玻璃窗的两只手却被从者握住了拉高，火热不满足的巨大阳物贴上他湿黏的股沟，龟头抵着股缝滑动。  
“——混账。”  
埃尔梅罗二世呻吟，他的腰已经完全塌下去了，屁股不知羞耻地跟着肉棍摇摆，试图用臀瓣夹住情人阴茎硕大的头部。伊斯坎达尔咬着他脖颈，像野兽叼住猎物，把人更近地顶在玻璃窗上。  
“骂人可不对。”  
男人说，他看起来像是在和十九岁的韦伯·维尔维特谈礼貌，身下操弄着的却是二十九岁的御主，坚硬阳具从嫩穴里拔出来，柱身挂满粘液，他并不好过，只籍和对方肌肤间摩擦缓解饥渴，阴囊鼓鼓囊囊晃动，高潮近在咫尺。  
埃尔梅罗二世也是。他红着眼眶，底下两张嘴难耐地张合，前面那个洞湿透，哆嗦着滴滴答答落下骚水，后面那个被两个手指强行顶开，殷红的肉穴痉挛着张合，一刻不停想要收紧绞住什么更加粗硬的东西。  
伊斯坎达尔还没有射过，前液，黏湿的骚水和后穴泌出肠液都在蹭弄里粘上他粗硬的赤色体毛，阴茎拍打在两瓣臀上，发出啪啪的响声。  
“下面有你的学生吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔忽然问，埃尔梅罗二世本还在他臂弯里奋力挣扎，双手攥成拳，却在听见这话的时候绝望地合上了眼睛。  
热流自小腹淌过，淫水从两瓣阴唇里溢出来，在重力下拉出细丝，终于落在地面。  
“不……”  
“随时会被自己的学生看见吧？”  
伊斯坎达尔好像觉得有趣，捏住他一边臀瓣在手里揉搓，阴茎贴着股沟移动，那些恬不知耻的下流话从他嘴里说出来，像鞭子一次次抽在现代魔术科教授的敏感点上。  
“以后就没法好好给学生们上课了吧？”  
臀瓣被捏的红肿，埃尔梅罗二世整个趴跪在玻璃窗面上，从者提供的性幻想画面反复奸淫脑海，他那些年轻不谙世事的学生会偶然抬头向这里望吗，会看见学部长这幅放浪难堪的模样吗，又会露出如何表情，厌恶抑或惊讶——还是目不转睛的盯住整个贴在窗面上的畸形部位，连淫水涌出的画面都尽收眼底。知道他们表面自持稳重的教授放荡饥渴，离不开自己从者的粗长鸡巴，一被插就会尖叫着喷水。  
他哀鸣一声，小腹热流滚动，又一股骚水从下体泌出，男人饱满滚烫的龟头顶在阴唇上，挤压两次以后猛地挺送进来，把窄小肉唇里含着的热液挤地四处都是。  
“……呜！”  
这一次干得又深又狠，韦伯·维尔维特脑子变成浆糊，大声叫出来。唾液滴答，伊斯坎达尔几乎操到他肚子里，小臂粗的东西整个捣进来，阴囊摇摇晃晃拍打臀瓣，狰狞经络在每次抽插时磨着阴蒂，肉粒小而敏感，在一片黏湿里泛红，它被干坏了，敏感的不得了，只刮蹭到就会把蚀骨的酸麻带上人脑海。  
水声阵阵，插入和抽出都很响亮，那根阴茎逼迫埃尔梅罗二世把两条湿漉漉的长腿岔的更开，露出腿根所有被侵犯的色情痕迹。伊斯坎达尔的冲撞力度惊人，他被压的一次一次撞在玻璃窗面上，若不是男人单手按住胯部，这人几乎以为自己要被撞散架。身心双重刺激之下他越恐惧就咬的越紧，女穴被操肿了，阴唇肿的几乎向外翻，甬道却食髓知味，殷勤卖力地吞咽肉柱，后穴跟着收紧，很快被两个指头拨弄着顶进去玩弄，食指和中指插在下面的洞，无名指就顺着阴茎插入的边缘缝隙挤进去，抠挖地他失禁了一样流水。  
“唔……不……伊斯……”  
超乎常人尺寸的阳具慢慢从人体内抽离，巨大的空虚感激地埃尔梅罗二世双腿发抖，胸口湿透，奶水顺腰腹下滑，和断断续续吐出马眼的情液汇成一滩污浊体液，他垂下头就可以看到情人饱满的深红色龟头，热烫滚圆，那东西贴着他脸拍打过很多次，以至于现在人单看着就足以在脑内幻想它的粗壮和浑厚麝香味。  
埃尔梅罗二世彻底向自己投降了，他算明白再如何挣扎也无法拒绝伊斯坎达尔的诱惑，即便可能赤身裸体暴露于学生目光之下，鹅蛋大小腥臭的龟头顶着后穴穴口画圈的时候自己说不出半个不字，征服王把他抱起来，手指捏住颤巍巍站着的小巧阴蒂揉搓，手臂力量放松，使青年整个坐在他阴茎上借惯性整个吃下去。  
前后两处敏感点被同时狠命的肏弄，湿热后穴一瞬间绞死，把阳根咬的酸痛，快感是那之后立刻袭来的，跟随每次抽送加剧，埃尔梅罗二世被他箍在怀里反复干肏，男人咬住他肩颈细嫩皮肉舔弄，好像肉食动物留下追猎印迹。他的小御主又潮吹了，三十分钟里的第二次，女穴随颠簸一股股滋出颜色浅淡的体液。青年人半张着嘴喘息，眼神迷蒙不清，伊斯坎达尔捏住他下颌吻他，舌头抵进去舔吮，扫过每个角落，他加快抽插节奏，更粗暴用力地扼住情人咽喉逼迫他抬头接吻，在埃尔梅罗二世几乎窒息的时候男人高潮了，他的舌头还在对方唇齿间游移，把那些呻吟和惊叫都堵回去变成呜咽。  
肉穴被肏的热烫，精液微凉，汩汩灌进去把现代魔术科学部长激地肩头不住耸动，他脚趾全数蜷起，艰难吐息着等待伊斯坎达尔把肉楔慢慢抽出来。那根烙铁似的东西终于软下来一些，仍然大得惊人，穴口堆满泡沫状白液，龟头抽出来了，跟着从后穴滑出的是一股粘稠精液，蜿蜒着由腿根落到伊斯坎达尔手背。  
这个人笑了一声，接着就着方才的姿势把情人抱着踱步到办公桌前，将他打横放在桌面上。木桌面微凉，埃尔梅罗二世精疲力尽地没法支起身子，他仍在平复喘息，胸膛上下起伏，深红色乳头还挺翘着，却不再流奶了，只是两个乳孔张张合合过于明显，又沾着不知谁的精液，看起来异常淫荡。  
伊斯坎达尔俯身下来看他，眼神从他胸口移下去，一直到小腹，深黑色毛发被体液打湿结块，腿根布满红痕，激烈性事让这个人连脚趾尖都发红。他神色暧昧，目光灼灼，伸手握住情人左脚脚踝把那条腿抬起来，籍此看清对方双腿间流水的两个肉洞。女穴给完全操开，直到这会儿还哆嗦个不停，后穴盛满浓精，因为姿势的缘故又流下去不少。做老师的那个耻的不行，想要竭力挽回，穴口张合几下，反而更快地吐出一股白浊。  
“……操。”  
埃尔梅罗二世哑着嗓子骂。  
从者的眼神又转回到他脸上，男人伸出右手，粗糙拇指刮去一点汗水和眼泪混合留下的痕迹。  
“爽吗，小子？”他问，声音温和，眉目也较前番柔软了一些，如果那只扣住埃尔梅罗二世右脚脚踝的手没有摸索着向上揉捏，倒算有那么点温柔的意思。  
“演的挺像，”他脾气不好的御主好像想要在办公桌上摸烟，半晌也没有摸到一盒，只能再把脸转过来，冲情人冷笑一声，“若之前不晓得时钟塔只有单向玻璃，我恐怕真的要吓哭了。”  
伊斯坎达尔挑眉。  
冰凉桌面被捂出一点温度，可不披着衣服还是冷，熬过事后那段眩晕的余韵，现代魔术科学部长动弹了两下就要起身——他马上变了脸色，胯间顶着的东西滚烫，像是马上又要硬挺起来，男人看他有所察觉，马上按住人肩膀把他压下去。  
意识到从者尚未发泄干净，青年涨红了脸，继而真的露出恐惧的神色。  
“不行！你这个倔驴，我受不了！”  
埃尔梅罗二世抬高音量——他刚叫喊的有点过头，这时候威慑力全无，伊斯坎达尔不管不顾，那根滚烫的鸡巴抵在御主平坦小腹上划圈向上，一路留下前液粘稠透明的水痕。  
“那就把胳膊抬起来点如何，”王兴致盎然，蹭在人耳边哄劝，“让余用用别的地方。”


End file.
